horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Myers (original timeline)
Michael Audrey Myers is the titular character and main villain of the ''Halloween'' franchise. As a child, Michael was admitted into a psychiatric hospital for the murder of his older sister, Judith Myers. After 15 years of captivity, Myers broke out of the asylum and started his killing spree, with the intention to murder his remaining family relatives and anyone who would get in his way. Biography :The following information is canonical to both the 4 - 6 and H20 timelines. Childhood Michael Audrey Myers was born on October 19, 1957.Halloween: Resurrection He had an older sister named Judith and a younger sister.The family resided in a two-story house at 45 Lampkin Lane in the suburban town of Haddonfield, Illinois.Halloween II On October 31, 1963, a six-year old Michael dressed as a clown for Halloween and watched his sister & her boyfriend kissing before going upstairs to have sex. Taking a knife out of the kitchen drawer and waiting for Judith's boyfriend to leave, Michael then snuck up the stairs and repeatedly stabbed his sister to death. After watching her die, he left the house only to be discovered by his astonished parents, who had just returned home.:Halloween (1978 film)|Halloween Michael was sent to Smith's Grove Warren County Sanitarium for his crime, where he would remain until his twenty-first birthday until he could be tried as an adult. At Smith's Grove, Michael received psychiatric treatment from Doctor Sam Loomis. Upon spending time with the boy, Loomis concluded that it was a hopeless case that Michael Myers had no humanity left. He pleaded his case that Myers be moved to a more secure facility, But his superiors refused to listen and ordered that he remain in the "adequate" Smith's Grove.Halloween (extended television version) In 1965, Michael's parents were killed in a car accident, and his little sister was adopted by the Strode family, who renamed her Laurie. The Strodes brought Laurie to visit Michael at Smith's Grove on at least one occasion when she was still a little girl. Coming home On October 30, 1978, the 21-year-old Michael Myers destroyed his room at Smith's Grove and carved the word "sister" on his door before breaking out. He also released the other patients from their rooms. At the same time, Dr. Loomis and Nurse Marion Chambers were arriving at the facility to transfer Myers for his court hearing. Noticing the patients roaming around outside the hospital, Loomis got out the car to investigate as Michael attacked Marion and sped away in their station wagon. As he drove across Illinois, Michael stopped to murder a truck driver to steal his overalls. Travelling to Haddonfield, Michael returned to his childhood home. The next day on Halloween, a teenaged Laurie Strode dropped off a key at the Myers house for her realtor father, and was immediately recognized by her brother. Michael proceeded to stalk her and her friends Annie and Lynda throughout the afternoon. He also stole Judith's gravestone from the local cemetery, and broke into Nicol's Hardware to acquire knives, rope, and a white Halloween mask. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis had followed Michael to Haddonfield and warned town sheriff Leigh Brackett of the danger he posed. That night, as Laurie and Annie were babysitting across the street from each other, Michael watched them from the shadows. He murdered Annie first, strangling her in her car as she left to meet her boyfriend, before slitting her throat. Later, Lynda and her boyfriend Bob showed up, only to fall victim to Michael as well. Worried about her missing friends, Laurie crossed the street to investigate, only to find Annie's body arranged under Judith Myers' gravestone, and Lynda and Bob hidden in the closets. Michael lunged at his sister, catching her on the arm with his knife, and she ran for help. Michael followed her across the street, and Laurie was forced to stab him with both a knitting needle and his own knife. As Michael rose from apparent death to resume his attack on Laurie, Dr. Loomis appeared and shot him six times, causing him to fall off the balcony. When Loomis went to check the body, Michael had vanished. The injured Michael fled into the back alleys of Haddonfield. He killed teenager, Alice Martin, before breaking into the elementary school and scrawling "Samhain" onto the chalkboard in blood. As news of the murders spread, chaos erupted in Haddonfield, with citizens rioting and teenager, Ben Tramer, being killed in the confusion. Learning Laurie's location from a news report, Michael resumed his search for her at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, where she had been taken for her shoulder wound. Michael systematically murdered Laurie's protectors at the hospital, including a security guard, paramedic, doctor, and four nurses. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis, who was continuing his search for Myers with the help of the Haddonfield police, was told by Marion Chambers of Michael's sibling connection to Laurie Strode. Loomis, realizing why Michael had come home, tracked him down to the hospital and saved Laurie's life a second time. Loomis and Laurie worked together to cause an explosion in the hospital operating room, which engulfed both Loomis and Michael. 1978 Film Hunt for Jamie "Maybe no one knows how to stop him...but I've got to try" - Sam Loomis, 1988 The 31-year-old comatose Michael Myers was sent to Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium until October 30, 1988, when he was arranged to transfer back to Smith's Grove. However, upon hearing that his sister Laurie Strode had died and her daughter Jamie Lloyd—his niece—lived in Haddonfield, he woke up from his coma and murdered those with him in the ambulance. After the vehicle crashed off a bridge, Michael escaped and began his journey back to Haddonfield. He stopped at Penney's gas station and murdered the employees, stealing new overalls from one of the mechanics. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis, who had heard of Myers' escape and was tracking him once more, encountered him at the diner and begged him to leave the people of Haddonfield alone. Michael responded by driving off in a stolen truck, burning the station to the ground in the process and leaving Loomis stranded.Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers In Haddonfield, Jamie was suffering regular nightmares about her uncle. When taken shopping for Halloween costumes by her adoptive sister, Rachel Carruthers, she briefly saw him as he was stealing a new mask from the discount store. When Loomis finally arrived in town, he contacted new sheriff Ben Meeker with the news of Michael's return. The pair of them went out searching for Jamie, who was trick-or-treating with Rachel. Meanwhile, Michael had begun his attack on Haddonfield, destroying the town's power supply and single-handedly wiping out the entire police force but Meeker and Deputy Logan. When word got around that Myers was back, a group of vengeful townsfolk began patrolling the streets with shotguns. Meeker and Loomis finally caught up with Jamie and Rachel, and they all took refuge in Meeker's house. However, when Michael found a way in and began killing their protectors, the two girls escaped via the roof, and were eventually rescued by the people hunting Myers. Jamie and Rachel were driven out of town to safety as the State police arrived to deal with Michael Myers. However, Michael had secretly hitched a ride under their truck, and Rachel was forced to take the wheel when he killed their driver. She drove erratically as Michael clawed at her from the roof, eventually throwing him off the roof and hitting him straight on. Jamie went over to check her uncle's body, and as he rose once again, Meeker and a team of armed police showed up and shot him relentlessly until he fell into a nearby mineshaft. The police threw a stick of dynamite into the mine to finish him off, but Michael crawled out just in time and was swept away by a river. When he finally escaped the current, he fell back into his coma and was discovered by a hermit who nursed him back to health.Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers A year later, on October 30, 1989, the 32-year-old Michael Myers awoke from his coma, killed the hermit, and continued searching for his niece. Jamie was now living at the Haddonfield Children's Clinic after stabbing her step-mother on Halloween, 1988. Michael's evil had somehow affected her and she now shared some kind of psychic bond with her uncle, knowing where and when he would strike next. Michael returned to Haddonfield, and began stalking Rachel, sneaking into her house and stabbing her with a pair of scissors. When Rachel's friends Tina Williams and Samantha showed up looking for her, Michael followed them to a party at Tower Farm. Jamie, however, sensed that Tina was in danger and escaped the clinic to look for her friend. At the party, Michael murdered Samantha and her boyfriend in the barn while they were having sex. Just as Tina found the bodies of her friends and the police officers sent to protect, Jamie showed up at the farm and Michael chased them through the fields in his car. Tina sacrificed herself to save Jamie shortly before Loomis and the Haddonfield police arrived. Loomis told Michael, who was lurking in the woods, to meet him at the Myers house. Loomis and Sheriff Meeker arranged a sting operation to trap Michael at his childhood home, using Jamie as bait. Michael, however, was not falling for the trick, and murdered the staff at the Children's Clinic to distract the police. Ignoring Loomis' attempts to reason with him, Michael killed the remaining police officers and began chasing Jamie through the derelict Myers house. She eventually ran upstairs to the attic, where she discovered a child's coffin laid out ready for her. With nowhere left to run, Jamie climbed into the coffin, and, as Michael raised his knife, asked her uncle to show her his face. In a bizarre moment of humanity, Michael removed his mask and began crying, but when Jamie tried to wipe his tears, he recoiled in a rage. He followed Jamie downstairs, where Loomis shot him with tranquilizers before finally beating him unconscious with a plank of wood. Michael was taken into custody at the Haddonfield Police Station, and Meeker made preparation for him to be transferred to a maximum security facility. However, Terence Wynn entered the building and machine gunned every officer in the building before disappearing with both Michael and Jamie. New blood The residents of Haddonfield believed that Jamie and Michael died in the explosion at the police station in 1989. In fact, Wynn had taken them to Smith's Grove, where the Cult of Thorn performed experiments and impregnated Jamie. On October 30, 1995, Jamie gave birth to a boy and escaped the sanitarium with the help of a sympathetic midwife. After calling a radio station to alert Dr. Loomis that the 38-year-old Michael Myers was after her, Jamie hid her baby at a bus station and fled back to Haddonfield. When Michael forced her off the road, Jamie took refuge in an barn, where Michael found and impaled her on a corn thresher. As the bleeding Jamie told him he could not have her baby, Michael switched on the machinery and watched as his niece was gutted. He then returned to Jamie's vehicle in search of the infant, to find that he wasn't there. Meanwhile, a new family had recently moved into the Myers house, relatives of the couple who adopted Laurie Strode. The youngest, Danny Strode, was hearing voices telling him to kill, much like Michael had as a child. Across the street, Tommy Doyle lived in a boarding house owned by Mrs. Blankenship and was obsessed with Michael Myers. After hearing Jamie's cry for help over the radio, Tommy tracked the call to the bus station and discovered her baby, who he named Stephen. He then contacted Dr. Loomis, who warned the Strode family that they were in danger. True to Loomis' warnings, Michael returned to his house and murdered the Strodes in search of Jamie's baby, leaving only Danny and his mother Kara alive. Kara and Danny were taken in by Tommy, who explained to them his theories that Michael Myers was cursed by Thorn. The Cult of Thorn arrived at the boarding house to retrieve Stephen, and Wynn finally revealed his true colors to Loomis, his long-time friend and colleague. The cult then kidnapped Kara, Danny, and Stephen, leaving Tommy and Loomis drugged.Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers When they awoke, Tommy and Loomis tracked the cult down to the Smith's Grove Sanitarium. As Loomis confronted Wynn about his role in the creation of Michael Myers, Tommy snuck into the maximum security ward to rescue Kara and the children. They encountered Michael Myers wandering the halls of the asylum, and witnessed him butchering several members of the cult. Michael then continued his search for Jamie's baby, only to be pumped full of drugs and beaten unconscious with a pipe by Tommy. As Tommy, Kara, and the children prepared to leave Smith's Grove for safety, Dr. Loomis decided to go back inside to attend to some "business". Both Loomis and Myers' ultimate fate remain a mystery. However, the ending of Halloween 6 was completely different in the producer's cut. Tommy used a spell and the forces of evil in Michael stopped. When Tommy left the scene, Michael stood in astonishment as Dr.Wynn walked by in awe. Somehow Michael knocked Wynn unconscious, then switched clothes with Dr.Wynn and left the building as the new Man in Black Michael no longer wore his trademark mask 1990 film Family reunion Michael Myers' body was never found in 1978, although many simply assumed him dead. Dr. Loomis continued to track Myers' possible movements until he passed away in the mid-nineties, while Laurie Strode feigned death in a car accident in case her brother ever came after her again. Michael was in fact still alive, and decided that Halloween, 1998 would be the night for a family reunion with Laurie. He stole a new boogeyman mask and made his way to Langdon. On October 29, 1998, the 41-year-old Michael Myers broke into the Langdon home of Marion Whittington (née Chambers) to uncover more information on his believed-dead sister. Marion came home to discover the break-in, and was aided by her neighbours Jimmy Howell and Tony Allegre. Michael murdered the teenagers, and Marion herself, before escaping with files regarding Laurie Strode. Police speculated that Michael Myers may have been responsible for the killings and made a call to Haddonfield to be on the alert.Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later Michael tracked Laurie—now Keri Tate—to Hillcrest Academy, a boarding school in Summer Glen, California where she worked as headmistress. Her son and Michael's nephew, John Tate, was also a student at the school. As Keri struggled with the twenty-year-old memories of her brother, and John grew increasingly impatient with her paranoia and over-protectiveness, Michael snuck into the school grounds and stalked his family on Halloween. Keri allowed John to go on a school trip to Yosemite, but unbeknownst to her, he and his friends had planned a Halloween party in the empty school. Michael murdered John's friends Charlie and Sarah before attacking John and his girlfriend, Molly. The two teenagers managed to fend him off long enough for Laurie and her boyfriend Will Brennan to come to the rescue, and upon getting John and Molly to safety, Keri decided to stop running and face her brother. She re-entered the school with Will, intended to kill Michael. When Will sees Ronny Jones, the school security guard, he mistakes him for Myers and shoots him down. Michael then arrives and murders Will before Laurie faces him head-on, stabbing him multiple times and pushing him off a balcony. Myers lay unconscious, but when Laurie tries to finish him off, Ronny, who survived his shooting and thinks Michael is already dead, stops her. As the police arrived at Hillcrest, Michael awoke and attacked the paramedic who was about to move his body. He crushed the man's larynx, rendering him mute and unconscious, and switched clothes with him. Meanwhile, outside, Keri who knew that her brother wasn't dead, proceeded to steal what she thought was his body and drive off the paramedic in the coroner's van. As the confused paramedic regained consciousness in the back of the van, Keri deliberately crashed the vehicle, sending them both crashing down a hill and trapping the man underneath the van. She prepared to finish Michael Myers off once and for all, and after pausing momentarily when the masked man showed a glimpse of humanity, mercilessly chopped his head off with an axe. As all of this went on, the real Michael slipped off into the woods. After killing an innocent man, the guilt-stricken Keri Tate had been arrested and sent to Grace Anderson Sanitarium, where she resumed her old name Laurie. She was believed to be in a catatonic state by the nurses, but was secretly preparing for her brother's inevitable return. The 44-year-old Michael Myers finally appeared on Halloween, 2001, killing two security guards to get to his sister. Laurie lured him onto the roof of the institution, where he became caught in the trap she had laid for him. Michael dangled over the edge of the roof and Laurie mockingly told him she was no longer afraid of him. As she prepared to cut his rope, Michael feigned confusion, grabbing at his mask much like the paramedic she killed had. Unable to risk taking another innocent life, Laurie hesitated and attempted to remove Michael's mask to be sure. Michael took advantage of this indecision, grabbing his sister and stabbing her in the back. Laurie defied her brother one last time, kissing his mask before falling off the roof to her death. Michael framed an inmate at the sanitarium, Harold, for the murders by giving him his bloody knife. Resurrection Michael eventually returned to Haddonfield and lived in the sewers under 45 Lampkin Lane. In 2002, however, his childhood home was invaded by an entrepreneur named Freddie Harris, who planned to host an internet reality show in the legendary Myers house. The show, entitled DangerTainment, involved a group of college students from Haddonfield University spending Halloween night, 2002, locked inside the house to look for answers as to what drove Michael Myers to murder. Unbeknownst to the participants, Harris rigged the house with false evidence that Michael had been physically and psychologically abused as a child. He also dressed up in Myers' iconic mask and overalls to give the impression that the bogeyman had returned. However, during the show's live broadcast, the real 45-year-old Michael Myers began murdering the youths on camera, leaving only Freddie and Sara Moyer alive. They escaped the massacre by electrocuting Michael to death and trapping him in the burning garage. Michael's charred body was recovered and taken to the morgue, where he opened his eyes and the female worker screamed in fear, just before Michael kills her. 2017 film Retcons and reboots in the series have resulted in there in being three Halloween timelines, each with their own version of Michael Myers. These differing versions have conflicting biographies, especially in the original series. Remake timeline: applies to the ''Halloween'' remake. An adaptation of the events in Halloween and Halloween II. This timeline makes no direct reference to the previous two timelines. Abilities Michael Myers seems to contain superhuman strength, having been able to lift a tombstone out of the ground (seen in Halloween) and also seemed to withstand critical injuries that would normally result in death, such as being shot, stabbed, electrocuted, or even burned. He also seems to be able to regenerate lost tissue, as in Halloween II Laurie shoots out his eyes, and in both the timelines that follow his vision is as good as ever. It is possible that powerful explosions or decapitation could kill him, as witnessed in Halloween 5 and Halloween Resurrection that he escaped the situations rather than survived them. Deaths Michael's future in every timeline is not revealed. #Halloween: Michael is shot a few times and falls off of the second story balcony of a house. Viewers assume that he is mortally wounded, even though he disappears. #Halloween II: Michael is shot several times and then caught within the explosion and ensuing fire set off within Haddonfield Memorial Hospital by Dr. Loomis. Viewers assume that Michael has burned to death. #Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers: Michael is shot a numerous amount of times and he fell into a mine shaft. Police then throw a pack of dynamite in after him. Viewers assume that if he is not dead, then he is trapped and damaged, if not ripped apart, by the explosion. #Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers: Michael is not depicted as dying in this film, however he does disappear in a barrage of bullets and explosions. #Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers: Michael is injected with a corrosive chemical (it is shown that the chemical gushes from the eyeholes of his mask) and beaten senseless with a metal pipe. His mask ends up on the floor, and Dr. Loomis's scream at the ends implies that either Michael killed him, or Michael was nowhere to be found and that Loomis found the mask. The future of both characters is not revealed, though it is implied by Dr. Loomis in The Revenge of Michael Myers that he will eventually die from the evil inside him. However, going by the original producers cut (which has been leaked online) he was stopped when Tommy Doyle performed a Thorn spell, and then attacks Wynn, leaving the asylum in the clothes he swapped with Wynn. #Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later: Michael gets crushed between a tree and an ambulance and then decapitated with an axe by Laurie Strode. It is retconned in Halloween: Resurrection that Michael dressed a paramedic in his clothes and stuffed the man into what was supposed to be Michael's body-bag, however, in the years between the movies, fans believed him dead as they were unaware of the switch. #Halloween: Resurrection: Michael is electrocuted and left for dead, and when his eyes opened at the morgue, many assumed it was a sign he would return, though some thought it simply his bodies last ditch effort before passing (it is common for someone to seemingly be dead, only for their eyes to open or their body to spasm). #Halloween (remake): Michael is shot a few times, knifed in the chest, falls off of a second story balcony, and then is shot in the face. Is revealed to have survived in the sequel. #Halloween II (2009): Michael is presumed dead after being stabbed multiple times with a butcher knife in the chest and face. In the director's cut, Michael was gunned down by the police, and is still presumed dead. #Phantasm #Phantasm II #Phantasm III: Lord of the dead Voice Michael is never depicted as talking in the original films, although the reason for this is intentional silence. Notably, he is occasionally heard making grunts of effort in the original Halloween, as well as often breathing heavily, but abandons both tendencies in later films. Also, when Michael is injured, he very rarely, if ever, makes sounds of pain, ( In Halloween: Resurrection, when Busta Rhymes shocked Michael with an open electrical wire on his genitals, Michael loudly moaned with pain, although his physical reactions do suggest that he feels the damage inflicted to him. It is a possibility that he may be unable to speak due to injuries from the fire from Halloween 2, as well as extended non-use. In the remake timeline, Michael speaks normally when he appears as a child (although he never speaks while committing his murders), but eventually abandons talking to other people as he withdraws from other people. Interestingly, he doesn't talk at all as an adult, even seeming unable to, as he tried miming his motives to Laurie, rather than just telling her. However, just before his death in Halloween 2, however, Michael screams "DIE!" when he stabs Loomis, showing that the reason for his silence, at least in this particular continuity, was more an intentional choice rather than any kind of physical or mental disability. In other media * Michael appeared in the Robot Chicken episode "That Hurts Me", alongside Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Ghostface, Pinhead, and Leatherface on the Big Brother show. Jason pulled one of the pins out of Pinhead's head. He also played charades with Jason and Leatherface. As he was unable to talk when he and Ghostface pleaded their cases, (Michael stabbing Freddy), Michael was evicted. Afterwards, he removed his mask to reveal himself as Mike Myers, and killed the host. * Michael appeared in Angry Video Game Nerd. He seems to be stalking the Nerd as he does his review. When he goes to babysit, Michael cuts the power, and surprises the Nerd as he tries to turn the lights on in the basement. The nerd attacks by hitting him with a bag of his poop, and jams two Atari controllers into his eyes, stunning him. The Nerd is able to distract Michael by making him play the Halloween game, just in time for the two kids to come in and beat him senseless. Shortly after, Michael dissappears, and the Nerd goes out outside, calling for someone to call the cops. * Michael appeared as an antagonist in the spoof movie Stan Helsing. His appearance is slightly changed, and his name is changed to Michael Criers. Apparently he can talk. He and Jason (renamed Mason) were the third and fourth to be defeated; they shared the same weakness, where Stan pulled off their masks. After Teddy sprayed them with ketchup, Stan kicked them out through the door, where they were eaten by a ferocious undead dog named Sammyboy. * Although not appearing in person, he was mentioned in CSI Season 7's episode Living Legend when a killer, who was using prosthetic's to shield his true identity, used Michael Myers as an alias, which one of the agents figured out. * Micheal appeared in a 2008 episode of Ghost Whisperer entitled Horror Show, as one of the horror icons Jennifer Love Hewitt's character is afraid of. * In an episode of Cold Case, after seeing the original Halloween in 1978, a mentally disturbed man supposedly went on a murder spree dressed as Michael. It was discovered later, after friends of the person killed opted to request the case re-opened, that he did not actually kill anyone, it was just a cover the real killer used. * Michael makes a cameo in the 2009 Rob Zombie animated comedy exploitation film, The Haunted World of El Superbeasto. * In the collection of short stories The Nightmares on Elm Street: Freddy Krueger's Seven Sweetest Dreams, a character, while looking through a book entitled Beasts Who Walk As Men: A Case History of America's Vilest Serial Killers, finds a page in it mentioning Michael. * Michael Audrey Myers was born on October 19, 1957 at 11:57 p.m., although he was stillborn. Ten minutes later, at 12:07 a.m., Michael was officially pronounced alive. * Michael Myers appears in Activision and Infinity Ward's video game Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) as a playable field order care package reward. He appears exclusively in the "Onslaught" DLC map "Fog," which takes place in a "Evil Dead" "Cabin in the Woods" by "Emerald Lake." When a player becomes Michael Myers, they wield an axe which they use to kill enemy players and "harvest" their souls, while his theme song plays in the background. He can run fast and has a lot of health like a "Juggernaut Maniac." When enemy players kill him, his own soul will disperse in a red mist with bats flying, and players can hear ghostly children chanting a nursery rhyme signalling his death and defeat. * Michael Myers appears in Behaviour Interacive's game Dead by Daylight (2016) as part of the The Second Chapter : Halloween DLC pack alongside Laurie Strode. His power is "Evil Within", which grants him more power the longer he stalks his prey. When the trial begins, Michael starts as a nearly undetectable killer. When he has stalked his prey for long enough, he becomes less stealthy, gaining more power in the process, accompanied by a jingle reminiscent of his theme in Halloween. If he chooses to continue stalking his prey, he gains the ability to instantly put them in a dying state, move extremely fast, and gains an incredible lunge range. He may only stay in this state for 60 seconds, before losing power. Killed Victims *1:Sue Snell; Possesed *2:Judith Myers is stabbed 9 times to death. *2: Christopher Hasting is stabbed in his chest. *3: Anne Bracket has her throat slit. *4: Robert Simms is pinned to a door with a knife through his chest. *5: Lynda Klok is strangled with a phone cord. *6: Alice Martin is knifed. *7: Alan Gateway's unnamed son is mentioned to have been murdered by Michael Myers. *8: Bernard Garrett is impaled in the head with the claw-end of a hammer. *9: Vincent Scarlotti is strangled with a cord. *10: Karen Bailey is drowned and scalded in hot water. *11: Fredrick Mixter is stabbed in the eye with a syringe. *12: Janet Marshall is injected in her eye with a syringe containing an air bubble. *13: Virginia Alves has her blood drained by an I.V. Machine that Michael used on her. *14: Jill Franco is impaled with a scalpel in her back. *15: Terrence Gummell has his throat slit with a scalpel. *16: Jimmy slips on the blood from Virginia's murder and dies from a head injury. *17: Attendant J. Black is implaled in his head with Michael's thumb. *18: Attendant L. Evans is murdered off-camera by Michael Myers. *19: An unnamed Paramedic is murdered by Michael Myers off-camera. *20: An unnamed Paramedic is murdered by Michael Myers off-camera. *21: An unnamed Mechanic is stabbed with a metal rod. *22: Shelly Matthews is killed off-camera by Michael Myers. *23: Bucky is thrown on a transformer and zapped to death. *24: Deputy Pierce is ripped apart by Michael Myers off-camera. *25: An Unnamed Police Officer is killed by Michael Myers off-camera. *26: An Unnamed Police Officer is killed by Michael Myers off-camera. *27: Deputy Logan is killed by Michael Myers off-camera. *28: Kelly Meeker is pinned to a wall by a shotgun impaled through her stomach. *29: Brady has Michael's thumps pressed in his head and he has his neck snapped. *30: Orrin Gateway is knifed in his back. *31: Alan Gateway is stabbed in the stomach. *32: Unger is thrown off a speeding truck. *33: Earl Ford has his neck ripped open. *34: An unnamed Hermit is stabbed in his back. *35: Rachael Carruthers is stabbed with a pair of scissors. *36: Mike is stabbed in the head with a garden claw. *37: Spitz is impaled with a pitchfork. *38: Samantha Thomas is sliced with a scythe. *39: Nick Ross is stabbed repeatedly in the neck with a pitchfork off-camera. *40: Tom Farrah is stabbed repeatedly in the neck with a pitchfork off-camera. *41: Tina Williams is stabbed. *42: Eddy Grey is slammed on the hood of his police car. *43: Charlie Bloch is hung from a window by a noose. *44: Max Hart is killed off-camera. *45: Patsey West is killed off-camera. *46: Nurse Mary is impaled in the head on a metal spike. *47: An Unnamed Motorist has his neck brutally snapped. *48: Jamie Lloyd is impaled on a corn thresher. *49: Debra Strode is hacked with an axe. *50: John Strode is stabbed to a fuse box and is shocked to death. *51: Barry Simms is stabbed inside his car. *52: Tim Strode has his throat slit. *53: Beth is stabbed multiple times in the back. *54: An Unnamed Sanitarium Patient is stabbed in the stomach. *55: Dr. Bonham is hacked up with a medical machete. *56: An Unnamed Cult Doctor is hacked up with a medical machete. *57: An Unnamed Cult Doctor is hacked up with a medical machete. *58: An Unnamed Cult Doctor is hacked up with a medical machete. *59: An Unnamed Cult Doctor is hacked up with a medical machete. *60: An Unnamed Cult Doctor is hacked up with a medical machete. *61: An Unnamed Cult Doctor is hacked up with a medical machete. *62: An Unnamed Cult Doctor is hacked up with a medical machete. *63: Dr. Terrance Wynn is hacked up and killed with a medical machete. *64: An Unnamed Cult Doctor has his face and skull crushed against metal bars. *65: Jimmy Howell is stabbed in the face with a skate off-camera. *66: Tony Allegre is stabbed in his back. *67: Marrion Whittington has her throat slit. *68: Charles Deveraux has his throat slit off-camera. *69: Sarah Wainthrope has her leg knifed and crushed in the dumpwater. She is then stabbed in the back repeatedly, killing her. *70: William Brennan is stabbed in the back and dropped to the floor. *71: An Unnamed Paramedic has his throat crushed and a mask stuck to his head. Lori decapitates him with an axe, believing him to be Michael. Because of this, he is technically Michael's 71st victim. *72: Franklin Munroe is ripped apart off-camera. *73: Willie Haines has his throat slit. *74: Laurie Strode is impaled in the back with the knife. He then let's her off the knife, letting her fall to her death off the roof. *75: Charley Albans is impaled in the neck with a tripod leg. *76: Bill Woodlake is stabbed in the head. *77: Donna Chang is impaled on a metal spike. *78: Jennifer Danzig is decapitated with the knife. *79: Jim Morgan has his skull crushed. *80: Rudy Grimes is pinned to a door with three knifes through his chest. *81: Nora Winston is killed off-camera and hung by a cable. References Category:1957 Category:1957 births Myers, Michael Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:Slashers Category:The Myers family Category:Main characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Mass murderers Category:Murderers Category:Bad people Category:Guilty people Category:Brothers Category:Burned alive Category:Unknown Fate Category:Character whose dad died Category:Masked killers Category:Masked Killers Category:Shot Category:Fictional serial killers Category:Character whose mom died Category:Characters whose dad died Category:Characters whose mom died Category:Monsters Category:Tragic Villain Category:The Denbrough Family